Brașov
| tip_subdiviziune = Județ | nume_subdiviziune = | titlu_atestare = Atestare documentară | atestare=1234 | population_blank1_title=est. 1 ianuarie 2009 | population_blank1=278048 | populație=289961 | populație_note_subsol= | recensământ = 2011 | suprafață_totală_km2=267,32 |p1=Timișu de Jos | densitate=1065 | altitudine=aprox. 600 | lider_titlu=Primar | lider_nume=George Scripcaru | lider_partid=PD-L | lider_ales=2004, reales 2008, 2012 | sit-adresă=http://www.brasovcity.ro | sit-limbă=ro | sit-nume=Pagina oficială | hartă=Romania Brasov Location map.jpg | descriere_hartă=Localizarea în cadrul județului | camp_gol_nume = Plăcuțe de înmatriculare | camp_gol_info = BV |hartă1=Modelare 3D pentru Brasov, Romania.gif }} Brașov (în , în , în ; de asemenea pe hărțile vechi trecut Cron∫tadt sau Braßov, în dialectul săsesc Kruhnen, Krűnen, Krînen) este reședința și cel mai mare municipiu al județului Brașov, România. Potrivit recensământului din 2002, are o populație de 284.596 locuitori, fiind unul dintre cele mai mari orașe din țară (totuși în scădere în ultimele două decenii din cauza exodului sașilor și a reducerii activității industriale). Conform ultimelor estimări oficiale ale Institutului Național de Statistică, populația municipiului Brașov era, în anul 2009, de 278.003 locuitori. Stațiunea de iarnă Poiana Brașov se află la 12 km distanță de centrul municipiului, dispunând de o infrastructură dezvoltată pentru practicarea sporturilor de iarnă. Patron al orașului este considerată a fi Fecioara Maria. Statuia acesteia se află pe unul dintre contraforturile Bisericii Negre, îndreptat spre Casa Sfatului, având stema Brașovului sculptată dedesubt în relief. Brașovul este cunoscut și datorită Festivalului Internațional „Cerbul de Aur”, ce se ține aproape în fiecare an în centrul orașului. Acesta a avut pe scena sa nume celebre precum Tom Jones, Coolio, Ray Charles, Pink, Kylie Minogue sau Christina Aguilera. Municipiul Brașov a reprezentat, de secole, unul dintre cele mai importante, puternice și înfloritoare orașe din zonă. Datorită poziției geografice privilegiate și a infrastructurii sale de astăzi, el permite dezvoltarea multor activități economice, culturale și sportive. __TOC__ Istoria pe scurt thumb|250px|Braşov - stampă din [[1689, dinainte de incendiu]] Mărturiile dezgropate indică prezența unor mari culturi neolitice (celebra cultură Noua, Tei, Schnekenberg) pe teritoriul de azi al Brașovului, apoi au urmat descoperiri din epoca bronzului. Nu departe de Brașov s-au găsit bare de aur, cu ștampila oficiului din Sirmium și monograma lui Crist, emise în a doua jumatate a sec-. IVcf. Mommsen, Coldbarren aus Sirmium, în Zeitschrift fur Numismatik, XVI, 1888, p. 351 citat în “Contribuții epigrafice la istoria creștinismului daco-roman” de Vasile Pârvan București, Atelierele grafice SOCEC & Co., Societate anonimă, 1911 Mai târziu, descoperirile arheologice au atestat existența unor temple dacice în zona Pietrele lui Solomon, a unor depozite de alimente în Piața Sfatului, a unor așezări și cetăți pe Dealul Melcilor și în cartierul Valea Cetății. Majoritatea acestora au fost deteriorate sau distruse de către autoritățile comuniste, în cadrul programului de sistematizare. Până spre secolul al XIII-lea al erei noastre, niciun document nu pomenește de Brașov. Totuși, se remarcă o continuă locuire, mai ales în zona Șchei sau Bartolomeu. Actualul municipiu s-a format prin unirea mai multor nuclee: Bartholomä, Martinsberg, Cetatea (Corona), Șchei, Blumăna, Noua, Dârste, Stupini. Tot aici exista, cu mult înainte de înființarea cetății Brașovului medieval, o veche așezare românească cu numele "Cutun" sau "Cotun" de formă circulară, limitată de actualele străzi: Pe Coastă, I. Barac, Valea Morilor și Coastei, ai căror locuitori din vechime erau apărătorii cetății de pe Tâmpa. Această așezare a continuat să existe și după înființarea cetății Brașov, dar după înălțarea zidurilor și a bastioanelor (1455) a rămas în afara incintei.Junii Brașoveni și troițele lor din Șcheii Brașovului de Vasile Oltean Mult mai aproape de adevăr pare sa fie totuși explicația cu privire la „vechea așezare românească” conform căreia aceasta era locuita de slavii bulgari (denumirea ei veche fiind Bolgarszeg). denumirea de "Cutun" este străină de limba romana, de fapte este de origine cumana (Kotony) . Deocamdată nu se cunoaște cu siguranță etnia celor care apărau cetatea Brassovia. 1203: Tradiția și cronicile calendarelor brașovene îl consideră ca an „în care s-a început zidirea Brașovului”. Totuși documentele și izvoarele sigure nu confirmă această dată. 1211: Printr-o diplomă a regelui maghiar Andrei al II-lea al Ungariei, Cavalerii Teutoni sunt așezați în Țara Bârsei (Numele apare sub formele Borza în diplomă și Burszam în bula papală care a aprobat-o) Se pare că au întărit cetatea Brașovia de pe Tâmpa. Cavalerii teutoni construiesc cel mai vechi edificiu din oraș, Biserica Sfântul Bartolomeu din Brașov din cartierul Bartolomeu, o biserică construită în secolul al XIII-lea (cca. 1260), cu modificări substanțiale în secolul al XV-lea. Întreaga construcție este tributară bisericii Mănăstirii Cisterciene de la Cârța. Partea originală, rămasă neatinsă, cuprinde corul și încăperile adiacente acestuia, inclusiv cele două capele pătrate cu care se închid, spre răsărit, brațele transeptului. Planul bisericii este asemănător cu cel de la Cârța, numai că acesta dispune de trei travee pătrate. La fațada vestică există două turnuri, din care doar unul este în întregime executat. Turnul de astăzi este construit în 1842, în locul turnului vechi, prăbușit la cutremurul din 1822. 1228: Se întemeiază la Brașov o mănăstire de surori ale ordinului călugăresc al premonstratensilor, aflată lângă Biserica Neagră de mai târziu, având ca patroană pe Sf. Catharina. 1234 - Corona: Cercetătorul Norbert Backmund a editat așa-numitul „Catalogus Ninivensis”, care conține o listă a tuturor mănăstirilor premonstratense din Ungaria și Transilvania. 1234 corespunde cu anul în care abatele Fredericus cunoaște „Claustra Sororum «in Hungaria assignata est paternitas» Dyocesis Cumanie '''Corona'”''. thumb|right|250px|Braşov, aşa cum apare într-o gravură din [[1750]] 1241: Invazie tătară, prilej cu care este cucerită cetatea Șprenghi, ale cărei începuturi nu se cunosc (cel mai probabil pe locul unui vechi castru roman). După retragerea tătarilor se construiește la poartă un turn hexagonal pentru apărare. Cetatea a fost distrusă două secole mai târziu, de către invadatorii turci. 1252 - Barassu: În acest an, regele Bela al IV-lea donează „tera Zek”, comitelui Vincențiu, fiul lui Akadas, proprietate așezată între pământurile românilor de Cârța, cele ale sașilor „de '''Barasu'”'' și cele ale secuilor de Sebus. Fr. Killyen, referindu-se la acest document, arată că numele „Barasu” indică de fapt denumirea unui ținut întreg. După afimația sa, toate cele trei toponime la care face referință documentul se referă la teritorii care înconjoară pământul donat și nu la vreun oraș. În acest caz „Brașov” se referă la o zonă, iar „Corona” ar denumi localitatea. 1271 - Brasu: Acest toponim este atestat într-un document latin, aflat în Arhivele Statului din Budapesta și în fotocopie la Institutul de Istorie Cluj, act prin care Ștefan, regele Ungariei, aproba contractul dintre „Chyel comes, filius Erwin de Calnuk” și „Teel, filius Ebl de '''Brasu' cognatus eiusdem”''. Într-un alt document emis de regele Ungariei, Venceslav, la 10 decembrie 1301, se confirmă că Detricus, fiul lui Theel sau Tyl de Prejmer, este în posesiunea localităților Mikofalva și Nyen (Teliu). Pe baza acestui document, precum și a altora, privind familia comiților din Prejmer, nu este sigur dacă denumirea de „Barasu” se referă la localitatea Brașov sau la Țara Bârsei. 1288 - Braso: Este consemnat într-un document latin, aflat în Biblioteca Bathyaneum din Alba Iulia, iar în copie la Institutul de Istorie din Cluj. Se dovedește a fi primul act păstrat care a fost emis în Brașov, purtând mențiunea expresă: „Datum in '''Braso'”'', fiind emis de regele Ladislau al IV-lea. Urmează menționarea tot mai deasă a municipiului: Brașov (1294), Brassov (1295), Brasso (1309), Brassou (1331), Korona (1336) etc. 1323: Se întemeiază mănăstirea dominicană în Braso. 1364: Brașovul primește privilegiul pentru târg anual, urmat de privilegiul de „etapă și depozit” din 1369. right|250px|thumb|Braşov în [[Harta Iosefină a Transilvaniei, 1769-1773250px]] thumb|right|250px|[[Districtul Braşovului, 1826 Dangale pentru vite]] 1377: Se începe construcția bisericii Sf. Maria (sau Biserica Neagră, cum va fi numită după incendiu) pe locul unei mai vechi basilici. 1395: Mircea cel Bătrân și Sigismund de Luxemburg semnează un tratat de alianță împotriva puterii otomane. Doi ani mai târziu, regele Ungariei eliberează un act care dă dreptul Brașovului de a-și construi fortificații de piatră, urmărind îndeaproape ridicarea acestora. 1399: O bulă a papei Bonifaciu al IX-lea (1389 - 1404) vorbește despre biserica Sf. Nicolae din Șchei și lasă să se întrevadă existența unui locaș de învățătură în jurul ei. 1421 și 1438: Invazie a turcilor. În urma acestor acțiuni militare, prin tratat, dobândesc cetatea de pe Tâmpa. 1424: Blănarii brașoveni își alcătuiesc primul statut dintre bresle. În 1798 la Brașov ființau 43 de bresle, deservite de 1.227 meșteri. Îi putem aminti aici pe fierari, blănari, postăvari, funari, curelari, cizmari, cuțitari, cojocari (tăbăcari), măcelari, aurari, cositorari, arămari, franzelari, olari, lăcătuși, țesători, armurieri, arcari, pălărieri, lânari, argintari. 1448 - 1453: Iancu de Hunedoara răscumpără și dă ordin de distrugere a cetății Brașovia de pe șaua Tâmpei, piatra și materialele de construcție ale acesteia fiind folosite la întărirea cetății medievale a Brașovului din vale, cu opt bastioane dispuse din 100 în 100 de metri, 4 (sau 5, în lumina descoperirilor recente) porți fortificate și 32 turnuri de apărare (numite și „de pulbere”). Cetatea avea două sau chiar trei rânduri de ziduri și era înconjurată de un șanț de apărare plin cu apă. 1477: Este terminată Biserica Neagră. Din cauza lipsei fondurilor, cel de-al doilea turn al bisericii nu va mai fi construit niciodată. 1486: Brașovul și toată Țara Bârsei intră în Universitatea Săsească, prin confirmarea privilegiului Andreanum pentru toți sașii din Sibiu, Mediaș, Brașov și Țara Bârsei. 1521: Judele Brașovului, Johann (Hans) Benkner, primește de la Neacșu din Câmpulung, într-o epistolă scrisă în limba română, vești despre mișcările trupelor turcești de dincolo de Dunăre. 1524: Se construiește în lemn Cetățuia, o puternică fortăreață pe Dealul Cetății. Curând, va fi cucerită și distrusă din ordinul lui Petru Rareș, acesta punând bazele actualei clădiri din piatră. Incendiată în 1618, avea să fie refăcută în 1625, adăugându-i-se o fântână de 81 m adâncime (1627) și patru bastioane la colțuri (1630). A servit ulterior drept garnizoană pentru armatele habsburgice și închisoare în perioada anilor 1940 - 1950. 1533: Umanistul Johannes Honterus înființează prima tipografie din Brașov, urmată de primul gimnaziu din localitate, la 1544. 1546: La Brașov se înființează prima moară de hârtie din sud-estul Europei. 1559: Diaconul Coresi tipărește la Brașov prima sa carte în limba română: „Întrebare creștinească”. 1599: La 4 octombrie, Mihai Viteazul intră în Brașov unde își unește oastea cu trupele secuilor răsculați. În ziua următoare, voievodul primește cheia orașului. După cucerirea Transilvaniei, va ține prima dietă în Casa Sfatului. 1628: Protopopul Vasile din Șcheii Brașovului scrie prima cronică locală cu subiect românesc. thumb|right|250px|Harta Braşovului din anul 1897 1688: Brașovenii se răscoală împotriva noilor autorități habsburgice. Mișcarea este înăbușită, iar capii ei executați. 1689 21 aprilie: Un mare incendiu pustiește cetatea. Puține clădiri rămân neatinse. În urma acestei calamități, autoritățile brașovene decid interzicerea construcției caselor din lemn. Refacerea orașului a durat mai bine de un secol, timp în care și-a schimbat aspectul arhitectonic al fațadelor. 1731: Dascălul șcheian Petcu Șoanu tipărește primul calendar-almanah românesc. 1757: Dimitrie Eustatievici scrie prima gramatică românească. Este perioada de vârf a activității dascălilor șcheieni. 1804: Se introduce iluminatul public în interiorul cetății prin instalarea felinarelor cu ulei. thumb|right|250px|Imagine panoramică din 1906 1835: Se înființează „Casa generală de economii” din Brașov, prima instituție de credit din Transilvania. Între 1837 și 1867, primul director al acesteia va fi Peter Lange von Burgenkron. 1838: Apare, sub oblăduirea împăratului de la Viena, ziarul „Gazeta de Transilvania”, în redacția lui George Bariț. Este primul ziar românesc din Marele Principat al Transilvaniei. Tot aici, tipărește și „Foaie pentru minte, inimă și literatură”. 1848: Revoluția pașoptistă cuprinde și Brașovul. Aici a fost redactat documentul programatic „Prințipurile noastre pentru reformarea patriei”, de către fruntași de seamă ai culturii și politicii moldovene (Alexandru Ioan Cuza, Vasile Alecsandri, Alecu Russo, Costache Negri, Gheorghe Sion, Ion Ionescu de la Brad). Se cerea unirea tuturor românilor într-un singur stat. Românii din Șchei manifestează pe 11 aprilie pentru câștigarea de drepturi politice. 1850: Este întemeiat Gimnaziul român sub oblăduirea mitropolitului de Sibiu Andrei Șaguna, al cărui nume este purtat și astăzi. 1854: Între Brașov și Sibiu s-a instalat o linie telegrafică. 1862, 6 decembrie: Împăratul Franz Joseph semnează legea pentru construirea liniei ferate care să lege Brașovul de Budapesta, via Sibiu. 1873, 30 martie: În Brașov sosește primul tren. Ulterior, în 1879, avea să fie dată în folosință și linia Brașov - București. thumb|250px|right|Harta Braşovului în [[1922]] thumb|150px|Stema oraşului în perioada interbelică 1889: Brașovul dispunea de o centrală telefonică la care erau conectați 22 de abonați particulari. Exista o legătură telefonică cu Zărneștiul. 1891: Se introduce primul tramvai cu aburi la Brașov pe itinerarul Gara Bartolomeu - Piața Sfatului - Satulung (Săcele). Ulterior, locomotiva va fi înlocuită cu una pe bază de motorină. 1911: La 1 octombrie, Aurel Vlaicu efectuează un zbor cu noul său aparat, decolând din curtea Gimnaziului „Andrei Șaguna”. 1916: 16 august Armata Română intră în Brașov. Dr. Gheorghe Baiulescu devine primul primar român al Brașovului. Pe 8 octombrie garnizoana românească din oraș este înfrântă în așa-numita Tranșee a morții din Bartolomeu. Administrația austro-ungară este repusă în drepturi. 1919: În Brașov este instalată administrația Regatului Român. 1930: Este înființată Uzina electrică, cu finanțarea principalelor fabrici brașovene, nevoite până atunci să utilizeze generatoare proprii. 1940: În urma Dictatului de la Viena, Brașovul rămâne României. Pe 10 noiembrie cutremurul puternic este resimțit și la Brașov (7,4 grade pe scara Richter). 1943: Până în 1944 Brașovul suferă distrugeri însemnate din cauza bombardamentelor aviației americane. 1945: În ianuarie, sașii din Brașov sunt deportați în U.R.S.S. Între 8 septembrie 1950 și 24 decembrie 1960 s-a numit Orașul Stalin'DECRET pentru schimbarea numelui orașului Brasov în acela de ORAȘUL STALIN: "Art. unic. — Cu începere dela data publicării prezentului Decret, orașul Brașov va purta numele de orașul Stalin, în cinstea marelui geniu al omenirii muncitoare, conducătorul poporului sovietic, eliberatorul și prietenul iubit al poporului nostru, Iosif Vissarionovici Stalin. Dat în București, la 22 August 1950". (semnat:) C. I. Parhon, Marin Florea Ionescu, după Iosif Vissarionovici Stalin, și a fost capitala regiunii cu același nume. A fost declarat municipiu la 17 februarie 1968. 1960: Se inaugurează clădirea Teatrului Dramatic. 1968: Are loc prima ediție a [[Festivalul Internațional Cerbul de Aur|Festivalului Internațional ''„Cerbul de Aur”]]. 1971: Se înființează „Universitatea din Brașov”, prin unificarea Institutului Politehnic cu Institutul Pedagogic. 1977: Pe 4 martie se resimte un cutremur puternic (7,2 grade pe scara Richter). Ulterior au loc consolidări la Casa Sfatului, Poarta Șchei, Liceul Sportiv și la alte clădiri afectate. 1986: 31 august: Cutremur de pământ (7 grade pe scara Richter). 1987: 15 Noiembrie Brașovenii se revoltă împotriva regimului comunist. Totul a pornit de la Întreprinderea de Autocamioane, unde lucrătorii erau nemulțumiți de neplata salariilor cuvenite și înăsprirea condițiilor de trai. Li s-au raliat muncitori de la alte întreprinderi, precum și o mare parte a populației orașului. Revolta a fost înăbușită de forțele comuniste, iar liderii ei întemnițați și supuși la torturi și deportări. 1989: 21 - 25 decembrie Revoluția. La Brașov au loc violențe soldate cu numeroase victime (84 morți și 236 răniți). Deține titlul de oraș-martir. 1990: 30 mai: Cutremur de pământ (6,9 grade pe scara Richter). 2004: 27 octombrie: Cutremur de pământ resimțit foarte puternic (6 grade pe scara Richter). Calamități abătute asupra Brașovului * '''Cutremure: 1473, 1590, 1662, 1738, 1802, 1940, 1977, 1986, 1990 * Furtuni: 1457, 1490, 1599, 1667, 1673, 1682, 1913 * Incendii: 1461, 1519, 1689, 1718 * Inundații: * Invazii: 1241 (tătari), 1421 (turci), 1438 (turci), 1658 (tătari) * Ciumă și alte boli mortale: 1495, 1510 - 1511, 1530 - 1531, 1572, 1588, 1602 - 1603, 1646, 1660¹, 1756 :¹ - pentru prima dată se iau măsuri eficiente de stăpânire a focarului Numele și stema Etimologia toponimelor Brașov și Corona Brașov este un nume româno-slav Istoria Românilor: Din cele mai vechi timpuri pînă la întemeierea statelor românești, Constantin C. Giurescu Dinu C. Giurescu, Editura Științifică și Enciclopedică, 1974 „Într-o lucrare din 1933, Nicolae Drăganu constata că numele Brașov era foarte răspândit în spațiul țării noastre: într-o comună Ileni, într-o altă comună Rodj în județul Timiș în veacul al XV-lea." În județul Neamț se afla o pădure și un hidronim Brașovana. Lângă Vaslui existau o vale și un sat Brașovenița. Lângă Buzău era Izvorul Brașovului și Poiana Brașovului. Lângă Ialomița era toponimul 'Brașovița'' Românii în veacurile IX-XIV pe baza toponimiei și onomasticei, Nicolae Drâganu, 1933“Vasile Oltean, cartea Istoricul tradițiilor din Șcheii Brașovului" Nicolae Drăganu atribuia toponimului o etimologie slavonă (slava veche) în baza numelui propriu Brașa (cf. Brasevo - Sârbo-Muntenegreanâ și Braskov, Brastice Ceho-BohemiaDie Bildung der Ortsnamen aus Personennamen im Slavischen de Franz Miklosich (Ritter von)),“Dar de la Bratoslav mai avem o forma hipocoristică, Brașa, care e la baza numelui Brasov, precum a presupus N. Drăganu” vezi Sextil Pușcariu Brașovul de altădată. Cluj: Ed. Dacia 1977 . OCLC 3446164.Al. Cioranescu în Dicționarul etimologic român, Universidad de la Laguna, Tenerife, 1958-1966 spune:" ”. Sextil Pușcariu “Dar de la Bratoslav mai avem o forma hipocoristică, Brașa, care e la baza numelui Brașov, precum a presupus N. Drăganu” “Dar de la Bratoslav mai avem o forma hipocoristică, Brașa, care e la baza numelui Brașov, precum a presupus N. Drăganu” vezi Sextil Pușcariu Brașovul de altădată. Cluj-Napoca: Ed. Dacia 1977 . OCLC 3446164.. I. Pătruț, slavist clujean, îl apreciază ca un derivat din antroponimul Braso Profesorul Pavel Binder, într-un studiu din 1964, explică faptul că cele două numiri, Corona și Brașov, se suprapun în timp: Corona desemna cetatea, iar Brașov împrejurimile.“Vasile Oltean, Istoricul tradițiilor din Șcheii Brașovului" carte inclusa la bibliografie Aceste afirmații atrag replica lui Alexandru Surdu, care apreciază că toponimul Brașov este totuna cu al cetății Brașov. Totodată, el socotește ca fantezistă interpretarea profesorului brașovean F. Philippi, conform căreia cele două denumiri, Corona și Brașov, se pot explica prin legenda regelui maghiar Solomon, care, îngropându-și coroana lângă un copac ar fi generat expresia slavă „crono na brad tschop-lita”, astfel încât din crono derivă Corona, iar din brad - Bra(d)șov. Unii cercetători pun denumirea Brașovului în legătură cu râul Brașov. Fluvium Brassou este, într-adevăr, atestat într-un document din 1360. Chiar cronicarul șcheian Radu Tempea afirma că „Brașovul s-a numit pe numele apei ce-i zice Brașovia”. Pavel Binder plasează râul însă în Țara Bârsei și nu la poalele Tâmpei, probabil râul Ghimbav. Totuși, se pare că râul despre care se vorbește nu e altul decât actualul pârâu Graft, care, până a fi canalizat, venea din Șchei învolburat și mare Alți cercetători derivă numele de la cetatea Brașovia de pe Tâmpa, ideea fiind propusă în 1874 de F. Philippi și reluată în 1928 de G. Treiber și E. Jekelius. Astfel, ei localizează Brașovul inițial în cetatea de pe Tâmpa, de unde s-ar fi transmis mai apoi așezării din vale. Etimologic, ei considerau numele Barasu ca provenind din slavonul baras, însemnând „cetate” sau „adevăr”. Totuși, G. Kisch încearcă în 1929 o nouă derivare a celor două toponime, Corona și Brașov, după lucrarea lui F. Philippi: krun, care ar fi însemnat „ienupăr” sau „brădișor”, de unde numele de Brașeu > Bră(d)șeor. Dacă se acceptă varianta G. Kisch și F. Philippi, atunci trebuie menționat că bradul (arhaic *bradzŭ) este un hidronim răspândit și aparține fondului autohton (traco-dac) al limbii române.Hasdeu, Russu și alții consideră cuvântul Brad (*bradzŭ) un cuvânt de origine dacică (cf. albanez bradh / bredh) en:List of Romanian words of possible Dacian origin Brașov poate reprezenta o formă autohtonăActa Philologica, Volume 4 , Sever Pop, 1966 Brasus este un antroponim autohton atestat de inscripțiile din Dacia Romană.Latomus, Volume 36, Issues 1-2, Marc Antoine Kugener, Léon Herrmann, 1977, ISSN: 0023-8856Sorin Paliga în lucrarea "Etymological Lexicon of the Thracian Elements in Romanian" include numele Trace NP Brazaca, Brais f., Braiades m., Brasais, Brasus etc. O altă ipoteză presupune că denumirea orașului provine din cuvântul bulgăresc Bara-su, care în limba turcă a bulgarilor încă neslavizați însemna „apă tulbure”. * În secolul IX, bulgarii și-au extins puterea asupra slavilor și românilor din Transilvania dar nu este nici un motiv să presupunem că o parte a bulgarilor s-ar fi stabilit în Transilvania, ci numai că Transilvania a fost sub influența conducătorilor bulgari până la invazia maghiarilor The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire, Volume 6, Edward Gibbon, Cosimo Classics , 2008, ISBN 1-60520-130-8 , ISBN 978-1-60520-130-6 * Până în sec. X-XI, grupul de populație slavă a fost asimilat de către populația locală românească Mediaeval studies, Volumes 17-18, Pontifical Institute of Mediaeval Studies, 1955, Toronto, Canada, An annual journal of scholarship, History, ISSN 0076–5872In ducatul româno-bulgar din Ardeal, cucerit de Ștefan cel Sânt, cronicele ungurești arată ca locuitori și pe Șchiai (Sclavi=Slavi). încă până astăzi, o suburbia a Brașovului se numește Șchei, Aceștia sunt vechii Sloveni, respândiți peste tot teritoriul Daciei; sub stăpânirea bulgară, ei au fost numiți și Bulgari, ca și Slovenii din Bulgaria. Un rest din această populațiune sloveană s'a păstrat în Ardeal, cu numele de Bulgari încă până în seculul, trecut. (Miklosich, Die Sprache "der Bulgaren in Siebenburgen. Denkschriften der Akademie der Wissenschaften, Viennâ 1855) Românii le-au păstrat vechiul nume din timpul anterior stăpânirii bulgare, numindu-i Șchiai sau Șchei (derivat conform foneticei române din Sclavi). Cum pe sine, așa și pe conlocuitorii , lor Slavi, Românii nu-i considera ca Bulgari, cum numea străinii și pe unii și pe alții în urma stăpânirii bulgare. Acești Slavi au dispărut apoi, fiind mai ales romanisați, lăsându-ne însă numeroase slavisme în limbă și în nomenclatura topografică a terilor noastre" Cartea ORIGINILE PRINCIPATELOR ROMANE de DIMITRE ONCIUL BUCUREȘTI, Ștab. de Arte Grafice “ELZEVIR” 1899 * Ipotezele transformării lui barasu (slavon, turc etc.) in brașov nu respectă regulile și legile fonetice ale limbii române (de exemplu nu se explică pierderea vocalei a din bara) Atestarea Barassu din 1252, apare într-un text latin și pare a fi o epenteză cu ocazia transcrierii în latină a numelui regiunii (vezi Fr. Killyen) Etimologistul Alexandru Ciorănescu consideră numele Brașov în legătură cu bîrsă /bârsă, variante bîrță /bârțăDicționarul etimologic român, Alexandru Ciorănescu, Universidad de la Laguna, Tenerife, 1958-1966 / Dictionarul etimologic al limbii romane, Bucuresti : Editura Saeculum I.O., 2002, Alexandre Cioranescu Tudora Sandru Mehedinti Magdalena Popescu-Marin, ISBN 973939986X 9789739399869 În general se consideră că, în stadiul în care se află cercetarea etimologiei și a istoriei Brașovului din partea filologilor și istoricilor, problema etimologiei Brașovului este încă deschisă oricăror concluzii. Termeni derivați * Brașoavă — Balivernă, minciună, scorneală, palavră. Provine de la obiceiul negustorilor brașoveni de a-și lăuda marfa prin târguri, de cele mai multe ori în mod exagerat. * Brașovean — (formă învechită) Negustor care vindea mărfuri de Brașov. * Brașoveancă — Căruță sau trăsură mare cu coviltir. Au fost cunoscute românilor în primul rând cele fabricate aici. * Brașovenește — Cu minciuni, cu palavre. „Nu-mi vorbi brașovenește că nu-mi plac brașoavele!” (V. Alecsandri). * Brașovenie — Marfă produsă în Brașov, ori prăvălie unde se vindea astfel de marfă. * Ladă de Brașov — Ladă produsă în acest oraș, bogat ornamentată în culori și foarte solidă. „...Adevăratul provincial nu merge niciodată la drum decât cu ladă de Brașov” (M. Kogălniceanu). Stema și steagul municipiului thumb|right|120px|Stemele vechi ale Braşovului thumb|right|120px|Steagul Braşovului din anul 1600 thumb|right|120px|Steagul actual al Braşovului În 1353 stema Brașovului consta dintr-o coroană cu fleuroane în formă de crin, însoțită de o floare de crin. Din 1429 a apărut și trunchiul de copac aflat sub coroană. Împreună, aceste simboluri sunt arme vorbitoare, adică sugerează prin desen numele cetății (Corona). Stema actuală a municipiul Brașov, aprobată de Consiliul Local în anul 1996, conține un scut albastru pe care apare un trunchi de copac cu 13 rădăcini argintii — cele 13 comune ale Țării Bârsei — care ies dintr-o coroană aurie cu trei lobi — simbolul puterii. Scutul este timbrat de o coroană murală de argint, formată din șapte turnuri — însemnul specific pentru municipii reședință de județ. Semnificația în ansamblu a stemei este „Înțelepciunea și Puterea conduc de-a pururi Cetatea”. Stema a fost aprobată de către Comisia Națională de Heraldică, din cadrul Academiei Române. Steagul Brașovului, adoptat de Primărie, este realizat din mătase alb-argintie și are pe cele două fețe stema municipiului. Deasupra stemei sunt inscripționate cuvintele „MUNICIPIUL BRAȘOV”, iar sub stemă „Deo vindici Patriæ”. Totuși, steagurile existente diferă întrucâtva de prevederile hotărârii consiliului local. Pe steag se află doar stema municipiului, sub care, cu litere groase roșii, scrie BRAȘOV. Aceste elemente se întâlnesc doar pe aversul steagului, reversul rămânând alb. Mai există și un steag neoficial, propus de Președintele Consiliului Județean, steag care datează din 1600. Este realizat după o copie a acestuia aflată la Potsdam, în Germania. A reprezentat un cadou pentru împăratul Rudolf al II-lea din partea lui Mihai Viteazul. Astfel, pe fundal vișiniu (probabil purpuriu inițial) delimitat, sus și jos, de două benzi galbene, se află, într-un cerc albastru delimitat de o împletitură aurie, stema Brașovului, sub care scrie „CORONA” cu litere gotice. De deasupra și de dedesubtul cercului central pornesc panglici galbene către colțuri. În mod curent, acesta este expus astăzi în fața clădirii în care se află Consiliul Județean (respectiv Palatul Justiției), pe Turnul Alb și la Belvedere, pe dealul Varte, deasupra Turnului Negru. Locul din urmă beneficiază și de iluminat festiv pe timp de noapte, în mod similar drapelului național de pe Tâmpa. Geografie thumb|right|300px|Topografia Braşovului în curbe de nivel cu elevaţie de 3m. Localizare Municipiul Brașov, reședința județului, se află în centrul țării, în Depresiunea Brașovului, situat la o altitudine medie de 625 m, în curbura internă a Carpaților, delimitat în partea de S și SE de masivele Postăvaru care pătrunde printr-un pinten (Tâmpa) în oraș și Piatra Mare, la 161 km de București. Este accesibil cu automobilul/autobuzul sau cu trenul. În apropierea sa se găsesc localitățile Predeal, Bușteni, Sinaia, Făgăraș și Sighișoara. Municipiul are o suprafață de 267,32 km². Treptat, în procesul de dezvoltare, Brașovul a înglobat în structura sa satele Noua, Dârste, Honterus (astăzi cartierul Astra) și Stupini. De asemenea, pe lângă Tâmpa, municipiul a mai înconjurat și Dealul Șprenghi, Dealul Morii, Dealul Melcilor, Dealul Warthe, Straja (Dealul Cetății) și Dealul Pe Romuri, Stejărișul și chiar înglobează în structura sa vârful Postăvaru. Prin înglobarea în structura sa a vârfului Postăvaru, Brașovul este orașul aflat la cea mai mare altitudine din România. Ape Prin municipiul Brașov trec râurile Șcheiu (numit și râul Graft), Valea Tei, Valea Răcădău, Valea Plopilor cu Valea Scurtă, Valea Florilor, Gorganu, Râul Timiș și Canalul Timiș. Floră și faună Flora municipiului nu diferă de cea a județului. Animalele sălbatice sunt rare, trăind retrase în pădurile din împrejurimi. Turiștii care se aventurează în acestea sunt avertizați că pot întâlni urși, lupi sau vulpi. Muntele Tâmpa este declarat rezervație naturală (203,4 ha) care protejează câteva specii de plante rare și endemice. Spre exemplu, pe versantul sudic există mici suprafețe cu vegetație de stepă. Brașov este singurul oraș din lume care include în teritoriul său administrativ o rezervație naturală, muntele Tâmpa, și un vârf muntos, vârful Postăvaru. Climă și precipitații În Brașov, vara durează aproximativ 50 de zile, iar iarna durează circa 90 de zile. Clima municipiului Brașov are un specific temperat-continental, caracterizându-se prin nota de tranziție între clima temperată de tip oceanic și cea temperată de tip continental: mai umedă și răcoroasă în zonele de munte, cu precipitații relativ reduse și temperaturi ușor scăzute în depresiune. Temperatura obișnuită de vară se situează în intervalul 22 °C – 27 °C, iar cea de iarnă între -18 °C și -2 °C. Deseori iarna, temperatura în Poiana Brașov ajunge la +15 °C (la soare), în această stațiune putând fi practicate aproape toate sporturile de iarnă. Stratul de zăpadă prielnic pentru schiat durează aproximativ 71 de zile la Brașov. Umiditatea aerului are valori medii anuale de 75%. Demografie right|250px|thumb|Strada Republicii De-a lungul timpului, o dată cu dezvoltarea economică a orașului și extinderea acestuia, a crescut și populația sa. Numai pentru ultimele secole, putem aprecia sporul aproape exponențial: * 1890: ||½ 30 781 locuitori * 1930: ||||| 59 232 locuitori * 1941: ||||||| 84 557 locuitori * 1948: ||||||| 82 984 locuitori * 1972: |||||||||||||||| 192 205 locuitori'¹' * 1992: |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| 323 736 locuitori * 2000: ||||||||||||||||||||||||||| 317 772 locuitori'²' * 2002: |||||||||||||||||||||||| 284 596 locuitori * 2011: ||||||||||||||||||||||||||| 289 961 locuitori Note: ¹''' include și comuna suburbană Ghimbav; '''² număr estimativ În trecut 1850 Conform recensământului din 1850 populația Brașovului era de 21.782 de locuitori, dintre care: * 8.874 germani (40,8%) * 8.727 români (40%) * 2.939 maghiari (13,4%) * 780 țigani (3,6%) * 67 evrei (0,3%) * 1.242 alții (greci, bulgari etc.) 1890 În anul 1890 Brașovul avea 30.739 locuitori, din care: * 10.441 maghiari (34%) * 9.758 români (31,7%) * 9.578 germani(sași) (31,2%) * 3.753 alții 1930 400px|right|thumb|Populaţia Braşovului în 1930 Conform recensământului din 1930 populația orașului Brașov era de 59.232 de locuitori, dintre care: * 23.269 maghiari (39,3%) * 19.372 români (32,7%) * 13.014 germani (22,0%) * 2.267 evrei (3,8%) * 267 cehi și slovaci (0,5%) ș.a. Ca limbă maternă în Brașov domina limba maghiară, declarată drept limbă maternă de 24.977 de persoane reprezentând 42,2% din locuitori, urmată de limba română, declarată limbă maternă de 19.378 de persoane reprezentând 32,7% din populația orașului, respectiv germana, vorbită ca limbă maternă de 13.276 de persoane reprezentând 22,4% din locuitori. Restul limbilor erau vorbite fiecare de mai puțin de 1% din populația urbană. Se cuvine menționată limba idiș, care a fost declarată drept limbă maternă de un număr de 537 de persoane, reprezentând 0,9% din populația Brașovului. Sub aspect confesional populația Brașovului era alcătuită din: * 17.763 ortodocși (30,0%) * 13.207 romano-catolici (22,3%) * 13.050 luterani (22,0%) * 8.237 reformați (13,9%) * 2.594 mozaici (4,4%) * 2.049 greco-catolici (3,5%) * 1.905 unitarieni (3,2%) ș.a. Restul confesiunilor reprezentau fiecare sub 1% din populația orașului Brașov. 2002 right|250px|thumb|Piața Sfatului Municipiul Brașov are, potrivit recensământului din 2002http://www.edrc.ro/recensamant_loc.jsp?regiune_id=2568&judet_id=2646&localitate_id=2647, o populație de 284.596 locuitori. Structura etnică a acesteia este următoarea: * Români: 258.042 (90,66%) * Maghiari (incluzând secui): 23.204 (8,54%) * Sași: 1.717 (0,60%) * Țigani: 762 (0,26%) * Evrei: 138 * Alte naționalități: (ruși, greci, italieni): 871 (0,31%) Recensământul din anul 2002 a relevat că în Brașov există următoarele confesiuni: Ortodocși - 244.220, Reformați-Calvini, Greco-catolici, Penticostali, Unitarieni, Romano-catolici, Baptiști și Adventiști de Ziua a Șaptea. De asemenea 273 persoane s-au declarat fără religie și 238 atei. Împreună cu regiunea metropolitană, creată în 2007, Brașovul ar avea, estimativ 400.000 de locuitori (2007). Astăzi Municipiul Brașov are, potrivit recensământului din 2011, o populație de 289.961 locuitori. Structura etnică a acesteia este următoarea: * Români: 270.757 (91,3%) * Maghiari (incluzând secui): 16.172 (7,1%) * Sași: 1.079 (0,5%) * Țigani: 916 (0,4%) * Alte naționalități: (ruși, evrei, greci, italieni): 1037 (0,7%) Cultură și educație Istoric thumb|250px|right|Teatrul Dramatic thumb|250px|''Prima şcoală românească'' din [[Şcheii Braşovului (1760), astăzi muzeu]] Cultura și învățământul și-au croit loc în viața brașovenilor încă de timpuriu. Este destul să amintim de Prima școală românească, din Șchei, apărută se pare înainte de 1399, cu seria sa de dascăli (familia Tempea, Diaconu Coresi, Dimitrie Eustatievici etc.) și tiparniță proprie. Lucrările apărute aici s-au răspândit în întreg spațiul românesc. Totodată, preoți șcheieni plăteau sume, exorbitante uneori, pentru înzestrarea școlii și a bisericii Sf. Nicolae cu manuscrise și tipărituri. În cetate a activat în secolul XVI umanistul sas Johannes Honterus, care a înființat o școală, o bibliotecă și o tiparniță. A editat numeroase cărți, iar biblioteca sa a fost faimoasă prin colecția sa de incunabule. Din păcate, incendiul din 1689 le-a mistuit aproape în întregime. Începând cu secolul XIX s-au înmulțit școlile, au apărut teatre, publicații, s-au organizat diverse serbări cu specific, au apărut telegraful și telefonul. Acest veac a dat brașovenilor crema intelectualității sale, prin familii precum cea a Mureșenilor, Bariț, Pușcariu, dascălii de la Gimnaziul românesc, profesorii de la liceul Honterus, grupați în majoritate în jurul Casinei române, ori a ASTREI. Secolul XX a adus cinematograful, radioul, televiziunea, internetul. Astăzi cultura și învățământul sunt reprezentate și promovate cu succes în rândul tuturor brașovenilor, prin cele mai diversificate mijloace. Instituții de cultură thumb|250px|right|Biblioteca Judeţeană «George Bariţiu» În Brașov au fost înființate câteva teatre și o filarmonică: Teatrul Dramatic „Sică Alexandrescu”, Opera Brașov (inițial Teatrul Muzical, apoi Teatrul Liric), Filarmonica „Gheorghe Dima”, Teatrul de păpuși „Arlechino”, Centrul Cultural „Reduta”. De asemenea, există și o serie de organizații culturale, în mare parte înființate după 1990. Merită să amintim de Uniunea Artiștilor Plastici, Asociația culturală Musashino (Japonia), Alianța Franceză, Centrul Cultural German, British Council, Casa de cultură a studenților și de Centrul Cultural Japonez. Bibliotecile sunt bine răspândite în oraș, în principal datorită filialelor bibliotecii județene. Au fost înființate însă și alte biblioteci: Biblioteca Alianței Franceze, Biblioteca Consiliului Britanic, Biblioteca Universității „Transilvania”. Cartea este prețuită mult de brașoveni, aici existând atât o serie de librării și anticariate (Librăria Șt. O. Iosif, Librăria George Coșbuc, Librăria Ralu, Librăria Teora, Anticariatul Aldus, Anticariatul Sympozion) cât și de edituri (Aldus, Brastar, Diversitas, Editura Univ. «Transilvania», Fundația culturală «Arania», Liternet, Mix, Phoenix (Virtipolux), Romprint). Cinematografele s-au împuținat din perioada comunistă, în principal datorită apariției sistemelor performante de home theatre. Cele care au mai rămas sunt: Cinematograful Bulevard și mai nou înființatul cinematograf din Eliana Mall, Cityplex. Domeniul muzicii este reprezentat din nou cu succes, de către Orchestra Filarmonicii «Gheorghe Dima», formația rock Grup 74, formația rock Conexiuni, formația rock Ăia, formația rock Experimental, grupurile folk Om Bun și Taine Folk, formația dance Hi-Q și formația dance Fly Project. Arhitectură right|thumb|250px|Poarta Ecaterinei, în stil clasic Arhitectura brașoveană, este specifică, fiecare casă avându-și pitorescul ei. Ridicarea construcțiilor s-a făcut, de-a lungul timpului, conform unor principii urbanistice bine stabilite, impuse de condițiile geografice ale Brașovului. Astfel, casele din Cetate se sprijină una pe alta, pe când cele din cartierele exterioare sunt mai răsfirate. Cu greu se mai pot întâlni astăzi clădiri vechi, datând de secole. Acestea au de regulă un singur etaj, pereții exteriori sunt lipsiți de ornamente, iar ferestrele sunt mici, comparativ cu standardele actuale. Exceptând Biserica Sf. Bartolomeu (secolul XIII), Biserica Neagră (secolul XIV cu excepția boltei și a acoperișului) și fortificațiile (secolul XV), se pot aminti Casa Jekelius, Biblioteca Honterus și Grânarul orașului, toate datând din secolul XVI. Stilurile arhitecturale variază, de la preromantic (Cetatea Brașovia), romanic (Biserica Sf. Bartolomeu), gotic (Biserica Neagră), clasic (Poarta Ecaterinei), renascentist (astăzi mai puțin observat, datorită renovărilor, caracteristic porților cu boltă rotundă, interiorul Casei Sfatului), la baroc (casele secolului XVIII, în special fațada Casei Sfatului și stucaturile locuințelor din Șchei; Biserica romano-catolică Sf. Petru), rococo vienez, neo-renaștere, neo-baroc (secolul XIX; toate palatele din Brașov sunt construite în acest stil), Art Nouveau, brâncovenesc (Biblioteca Județeană, casele din Șchei care au aparținut familiilor domnitoare din Țara Românească) și modern (construcțiile de după 1980). În acest oraș a fost confecționată și instalată o copie a „Statuii Lupoaicei” („Lupa Capitolina”), simbolul latinității poporului român. În ultima vreme, s-a dezvoltat o zonă de afaceri a municipiului, ce cuprinde clădiri inspirate de noua arhitectură a secolului al XXI-lea. Majoritatea adăpostesc birouri, centre comerciale sau sedii ale unor instituții publice. Cea mai mare parte din aceste clădiri respectă stilul cromatic predominant: nuanța de gri specifică blocurilor de locuințe. Se estimează că zona de afaceri va cunoaște o mare extindere în următorii ani. Festivalul Internațional „Cerbul de Aur” „Cerbul de Aur” este un festival brașovean de tradiție, care adună pe scena sa tinere talente și valori internaționale. Festivalul a fost organizat pentru prima dată în 1968, la dorința expresă a guvernului român , ce voia să demonstreze Vestului că România este o țară deschisă. Patru ani mai târziu, Ceaușescu a desființat Cerbul, prin urmările celebrelor sale teze din aprilie. Următoarele șapte ediții au fost ținute între 1992 (an în care a fost prezentată și legenda Cerbului de Aur) și 1997. Ultimele ediții s-au desfășurat între 2001 și 2005. Pe scena Cerbului au urcat numeroase celebrități, atât ca și concurenți (Julio Iglesias, 1970; Enrique Iglesias; Christina Aguilera, 1997), cât și pentru a susține concerte (Charles Aznavour, Cliff Richard, Dalida, Josephine Baker, Rita Pavone, Patricia Kaas, Kenny Rogers, Boy George, Ray Charles, Kylie Minogue, Diana Ross, Vaya Con Dios, Toto Cutugno, Jerry Lee Lewis, P!nk, Kelly Family, Ricky Martin) difuzându-se în direct la Televiziunea Română. În 2007 festivalul nu a mai avut loc, urmând să se recupereze în 2008. Junii Brașoveni right|thumb|250px|Juni braşoveni, delegaţi la Marea Adunare Naţională de la Alba Iulia din [[1918]] În fiecare an, în Șcheii Brașovului, în prima duminică de după Paști - a Tomii - atât brașovenii cât și turiștii asistă la un spectacol cu elemente de mit, rit, ceremonial și magie. Este vorba despre defilarea junilor și manifestarea obiceiurilor pe care aceștia le-au moștenit din timpuri străvechi. „Junii trebuie priviți ca un rest de epocă păgână, o străveche serbare de primăvară, care serbează reînvierea naturii, învingerea soarelui asupra asprimii și gerului iernii, începutul vieții noi... iar serbarea trebuie considerată ca un cult religios precreștin, confirmată și de împrejurarea că ea se petrece tot timpul pe dealuri, fiind un obicei cunoscut încă de la daci” (Julius Teutsch, cronicar sas). Junii din Șchei și cei din Brașovul Vechi împart tradiții comune și au fost uniți spațial, înainte de venirea sașilor, care treptat i-au despărțit cu Cetatea. Abia după 1918 li s-a permis revenirea în Șchei a brașovechenilor. Există șapte grupuri de juni, după cum urmează: Junii Tineri, Junii Curcani, Junii Bătrâni, Junii Dorobanți, Junii Albiori, Junii Roșiori și Junii Brașovecheni. Vasile Oltean in cartea Junii din Șcheii Brașovului - Monografie Istorica - menționează că: "George Barițiu, fără a semna articolul, în primul periodic brașovean, la 26 martie 1839 prezintă obiceiul junilor, asemuindu-l călușarilor, afirmații care sunt actuale" si "Ocupându-se de buna desfășurare a acestui obicei, protopopul brașovean Vasile Voina susține în fața studenților teologi din Sibiu o conferință, publicată apoi în puțin cunoscuta revistă a acestora (scrisă de mână), păstrată în arhiva Mitropoliei considerentelor privind originea dacică a așezării de la Pietrele lui Solomon, profesorul brașovean se ocupă de etnogeneza junilor, găsindu-le origini îndepărtate și proveniență geto-dacică, romană și nu slav-bulgară" Alte manifestări culturale * Festivalul Internațional Cerbul de Aur - anual * Zilele Brașovului - anual (corelate cu sărbătoarea Junilor) * Festivalul și Concursul Național al Liedului Românesc - anual * Festivalul de Jazz și Blues - anual * Festivalul muzicii de cameră - anual * Festivalul teatrului contemporan - anual * Concertele de orgă la Biserica Neagră - săptămânal * Festivalul Berii (Berarul mare)- anual * Festivalul Aurora (Berarul mic) - anual * Festivalul Recoltei - anual * Târgul meșteșugarilor din toată țara - anual (de obicei corelate cu Zilele Brașovului) Cinema și teatru * Teatrul Sică Alexandrescu - adresa: Piața Teatrului nr 1, Brașov * Teatrul pentru Copii Arlechino Brașov - adresa: str. Apollonia Hirscher nr. 10, Brașov * Filarmonica Brașov * Opera Brașov - adresa: Str. Bisericii Romane Nr. 51, Brașov * Cinematograful BULEVARD - adresa: Bulevardul Griviței, nr.47, Brașov * Cinematograful Cityplex Brașov (fostul GO Multiplex) - Adresa: Str. Bazaltului, nr. 2, Eliana Mall Brașov * Cinematograful Patria (desființat, în paragină) Educație right|thumb|250px|[[Universitatea Transilvania din Braşov|Universitatea «Transilvania» din Braşov]] Municipiul Brașov deține un număr de 46 de grădinițe cu program normal sau prelungit, 28 de școli generale, 8 colegii naționale, 8 licee, un seminar teologic, 11 grupuri școlare, o universitate de stat cu 16 facultăți și 4 colegii, o academie a forțelor aeriene, precum și 6 universități private și un număr de școli postliceale. De asemenea, în Brașov se organizează periodic cursuri de limbi străine și de (re)calificare de către diferite firme sau de către Oficiul județean al forțelor de muncă. Economie right|thumb|150px|Avioane IAR80 1826 - Danga pentru vitele din Brașov|thumb|100px|left Dezvoltarea industrială a Brașovului a început în perioada interbelică, atunci când aici a fost înființată fabrica de avioane „I.A.R.” (1925). Aceasta a produs primele avioane românești, folosite în timpul celui de-al doilea război mondial împotriva Uniunii Sovietice. O dată cu terminarea războiului și venirea armatei rusești în Brașov, fabrica a fost desființată și transformată în uzină de tractoare, iar utilajele și echipamentul au fost confiscate, luând integral drumul Uniunii Sovietice. Astăzi, fabrica de avioane IAR funcționează lângă Ghimbav, producând elicoptere Puma după standardele europene. În ceea ce privește industria alimentară, Brașovul are o veche tradiție a fabricilor de bere, începând cu cele ale lui Wilhlem Czell, cea de la Dârste și terminând cu „Aurora” de azi. Este de menționat și vechea fabrică de ciocolată „Poiana” (ulterior Kraft Jacobs Suchard) care continuă să producă dulciuri. Mai amintim fabrica de panificație „Postăvarul” și fabrica de produse lactate „Prodlacta”. În 1921 la Brașov se înființa fabrica de locomotive și vagoane Istoria; „Fabrica de locomotive si vagoane” www.roman.ro „ROMLOC”. După venirea comuniștilor la putere, fabrica a fost redenumită „Steagu Roșu” (astăzi „Roman S.A.”). Aceasta a fabricat numeroase modele de camioane, atât sub licență străină, cât și după design românesc. După 1989, firma brașoveană a încercat mereu să țină pasul cu cerințele europene, astfel că astăzi produce o gamă largă de autobuze, autoutilitare și autocamioane cu design nou și elegant. În prezent "Roman S.A." aparține firmei "Prescon S.A." din Brașov. Alte firme importante în perioada interbelică erau Scherg (1823) de stofe, Schiel de utilaje hidraulice (1919), Teutsch de scule (1833) și Kügler de ciment. Actual ele se numesc Carpatex, Hidromecanica, I.U.S. și Temelia, sunt în majoritate firme cu capital privat și continuă producția. right|thumb|151px|Câteva produse ale I.C. «Nivea» Braşov În perioada comunistă s-au remarcat două mari intreprinderi: Uzina „Tractorul”, ce a produs diferite modele și tonaje de tractoare, și Intreprinderea de Produse Cosmetice „Nivea”, firmă care a monopolizat întreg Orientul Apropiat și Europa estică (blocul comunist) datorită raportului calitate/preț . „Beiersdorf” a fost prezentă în România încă din 1906, mai precis, de când compania „Samy Hornstein” din București devenea distribuitor unic al produselor „Beiersdorf”. În 1949, fabrica „Nivea” din Brașov a fost naționalizată, iar directorul ei, Tarția Vasilică, a suferit tortura aplicată de autoritățile de represiune brașovene, după care a fost trimis în temniță la Aiud. Datorită faptului că, după război, firmei germane i-a fost confiscată marca, chestiune reparată abia în 1997, în urma unui proces, Nivea Brașov a deținut, o vreme, monopolul asupra dreptului de utilizare a numelui său. Firma brașoveană nu mai există astăzi, locul ei fiind luat de fabrica „Colgate-Palmolive”. Și alte companii străine și-au deschis laboratoare și centre de producție în Brașov de curând (d. ex. „GlaxoSmithKline”). O importantă parte a economiei brașovene se bazează pe servicii, construcții, și industria ușoară. Turism thumb|250px|Biserica Neagră thumb|250px|Arhitectura caselor de pe Str. Republicii 250px|thumb|Promenadă sub Tâmpa 250px|thumb|Aleea După ziduri Locația centrală în cadrul țării de care se bucură municipiul Brașov fac din acesta un important punct de plecare pentru turiștii din țară și străinătate. De aici se pot face excursii la Marea Neagră, în Bucovina, cu vestitele sale mănăstiri, în Maramureș, pe munții din lanțul carpatic, în zona cetăților dacice din Țara Hațegului etc. În municipiu, autoritățile au demarat un amplu proces de renovare a vechilor monumente și de transformare a acestora în puncte muzeale, în mare parte finalizat. Cea mai bună vedere asupra orașului se poate obține din vârful muntelui Tâmpa (960m), unde se poate ajunge cu telecabina sau pe jos. Obiective turistice ;Muzee: * Muzeul de Istorie Brașov, aflat în Casa Sfatului * Casa Mureșenilor (site) * Muzeul primei școli românești, din Șchei, având expusă prima carte tipărită în limba română * Muzeul Fortificațiilor din Țara Bârsei, amenajat în Bastionul Țesătorilor * Muzeul-restaurant Cetățuia, aflat în vechea fortificație de pe Strajă (Dealul Cetății) * Punctele muzeale din Turnul Negru, Turnul Alb și Bastionul Graft * Muzeul de Artă * Muzeul de Etnografie * Muzeul Civilizației Urbane Brașov, deschis în 2009; primul muzeu de acest gen din țară ;Biserici și temple * Biserica Neagră - construită între 1377 și 1477 pe locul unei vechi bazilici romane * Biserica Sf. Nicolae - secolul al XIV-lea * Biserica Sf. Bartolomeu - secolul al XIII-lea * Biserica Sf. Martin de pe Strajă * Biserica Sf. Gheorghe, înființată într-un vechi conac de vânătoare * Sinagoga * Sinagoga Ortodoxă ;Alte clădiri, monumente și locuri * Bastionul Țesătorilor - tur virtual * Poarta Ecaterinei, 1559 * Poarta Șchei, 1827 * Troițele din Șchei (cea mai veche datând din 1291) * Aleea După ziduri * Piața Sfatului * Strada Republicii din Brașov * Strada Mureșenilor din Brașov * Promenada de sub Tâmpa * Belvedere * Casa Negustorilor din Brașov (Podul Bătușilor sau Cerbul Carpatin) * Strada Sforii ;Parcuri și rezervații naturale * Parcul Nicolae Titulescu, Parcul Consiliul Europei, Parcul Trandafirilor, Parcul Tractorul * Scuarul Berzei, Scuarul Mihai Eminescu * Grădina Zoologică din Noua * Tâmpa * Poiana Brașov * Pietrele lui Solomon În apropiere poate fi vizitat Castelul Bran sau bisericile fortificate din satele care înconjură Brașovul. Hoteluri, pensiuni și restaurante Municipiul Brașov dispune de o mulțime de hoteluri și pensiuni de diferite categorii care însumează un număr de peste 5.000 de locuri de cazare. Dintre cele mai importante hoteluri, amintim: „Aro Palace”5*****, iar in Poiana Brasov: „Piatra Mare”, „Ruia”, „Alpin”, „Acasă la Dracula” și „Edelweiss” 4***,accommodation; in oras: „Capitol”3***, „Ambient”4****, "Twins Apart Hotel"4****, „City Center”3***, „Brașov”3***, „Coroana”2** și „Postăvarul” 1*, iar ca pensiuni sunt de menționat: „Pensiunea Luiza” 3***, „The Country Hotel”(3margarete), „Bielmann”(3margarete) și „Heraldic Club”(5margarete), „Casa Jasmine”, „La Residenza”, „Casa Cranța”, „Casa Țepeș” și „Curtea Brașoveană” (4margarete) și „Leo”, „Stejeriș”, „Memo” 3***, Casa din Noua 3*** De asemenea, se poate opta pentru turismul rural. Transport Transporturi interne thumb|right|250px|Autobuzele din Braşov Brașovul are peste 550 de străzi nominalizate, însumând mai mult de 260 km în lungime. Construcția unor noi cartiere de case și blocuri modifică aceste cifre de la an la an. Rețeaua stradală este puternic dezvoltată, fiind asigurate iluminatul public, semaforizarea intersecțiilor importante sau realizarea de sensuri giratorii, canalizarea și salubrizarea lor. În municipiul Brașov există o rețea vastă de transport, călătorii putând opta pentru autobuz, troleibuz sau taxi. În Brașov sunt 47 de linii de autobuz și troleibuz::: Regia Autonoma De Transport Brașov | Trasee :::. De asemenea, exista, până de curând, o linie de tramvai, dată în folosință la 23 august 1987 (pe linia 101). Acesta a fost înlocuit cu troleibuze (linia 8) la 15 octombrie 2006. Pentru a folosi autobuzul sau troleibuzul, călătorul este nevoi să achite un anumit preț pentru a primi la schimb un bilet. Acest bilet se acordă și se plătește în funcție și de vârstă (de exemplu, cei sub 7 ani pot călători gratuit). Biletul pentru autobuz/troleibuz costă 1,50 lei / călătorie, cu excepția liniei 20 (3,50 lei / călătorie). Se oferă posibilitatea procurării de abonamente pe una / două / toate liniile, pe un interval de 1 / 7 / 30 zile. În Brașov există 7 mari companii de taxi. Tariful, în oraș, este în general de 1,35 lei/km. Pentru cursele în afara orașului, tariful este dublu. Din Brașov se pot închiria mașini prin intermediul firmelor specializate. În Brașov, transportul pe cablu este bine reprezentat. Există un teleferic ce leagă poalele de culmea Tâmpei și două telecabine în Poiana Brașov: Kanzel și Capra Neagră, care merg până pe masivul Postăvaru. Tot în Poiana Brașov mai funcționează o telegondolă și 6 teleskiuri. În vederea municipalității se află realizarea unei telegondole care va parcurge traseul Gara Centrală - Centrul Vechi - Pietrele lui Solomon - Poiana Brașov. Transporturi externe right|thumb|250px|Gara Braşov Municipiul Brașov are unul dintre cele mai importante noduri de cale ferată. Există 5 gări: * Gara Centrală Brașov – situată în apropierea Centrul Civic; * Gara Stupini - situata în zona de nord a orașului; * Gara Bartolomeu– situată în zona de vest a orașului; * Gara Dârste – situată în zona de Sud-Est a orașului; * Triaj – cu depoul de locomotive – situat în zona de Est a orașului. Căile feroviare care trec prin municipiu: * Tronsonul: Brașov - Predeal - București * Tronsonul: Brașov - Sfântu Gheorghe - Gheorgheni * Tronsonul: Brașov - Rupea - Sighișoara - Oradea * Tronsonul: Brașov - Făgăraș - Sibiu - Teiuș * Tronsonul: Brașov - Hărman - Întorsura Buzăului -linie concesionată * Tronsonul: Brașov - Zărnești - linie concesionată * Tronsonul: E54 - Arad - Deva - Teiuș - Vânători - Brașov - București (în România) aparține de Coridorul IV European feroviar. Brașovul are trei autogări cu microbuze și autobuze care fac legătura cu aproape toată țara. Prin municipiu trec următoarele căi rutiere: * Șosele internaționale Clasa A: :* E60 (Brest - Nantes - Orléans - Auxerre - Zurich - Viena - Budapesta - Oradea - Cluj Napoca - Târgu Mureș - '''Brașov' - București - Constanța) :* E68 (Szeged (Seghedin) - Nădlac - Arad - Deva - Sebeș - Sibiu - Făgăraș - Brașov) * Șosele internaționale Clasa B: :* E574 (Bacau - Onești - Târgu Secuiesc - Brașov - Pitești - Craiova) * Drumuri naționale: :* DN1 (Oradea - Sibiu - Făgăraș - Brașov - București) :* DN1A (Brașov - Săcele - pasul Bratocea - Vălenii de Munte - Ploiești) :* DN10 (Brașov - Hărman - pasul Buzău - Buzău) :* DN11 (Brașov - Hărman - pasul Oituz - Onești) :* DN12 (Brașov - Sfântu Gheorghe - Băile Tușnad - Miercurea-Ciuc - Toplița) :* DN13 (Brașov - Rupea - Sighișoara - Bălăușeri - Târgu Mureș) :* DN73 (Brașov - Bran - Câmpulung - Pitești) În 2004 au început lucrările la Autostrada Transilvania, pe ruta București - '''Brașov' - Cluj-Napoca - Oradea - Budapesta, care va prelua mare parte din traficul auto desfășurat în estul Uniunii Europene. În preajma municipiului, autostrada va urmări traseul Predeal - Râșnov - Cristian - Ghimbav - Codlea - va face joncțiune cu autostrada. În curand va incepe, la Ghimbav, constructia unui aeroport internațional care va deservi Brașovul. În situații de urgență se folosește o pistă pentru avionete existentă deja acolo. În perioada celui de-al doilea război mondial a existat la Brașov un aeroport militar, lângă fabrica IAR, desființat însă de către autoritățile de ocupație ruse. Toate utilajele și avioanele au fost trimise în Uniunea Sovietică, în cadrul despăgubirilor de război. Pe locul pistelor de aterizare se află astăzi Gara Centrală, din vechiul aeroport nu a mai ramas decât turnul de control. Politică și administrație right|thumb|250px|Primăria Braşov şi o replică a Lupei Capitoline Din 1918 au fost aleși primari aflați sub administrație românească. Primul a fost Dr. Carol Schnell, primar delegat până în 1926, când s-a început practica administrației locale în limba română. Pe durata celui de-Al Doilea Război Mondial, Brașovul a avut o administrație militară numită de autoritățile de la București. După 1945 s-a revenit la vechea formă a conducerii orașului, cu rezerva schimbării titulaturii în timpul conducerii comuniste. După 1990, în fruntea Brașovului s-au aflat primari delegați (Cornel Sălăjan în 1990, Marius Costin 1990 - 1991, Vasile Chiosa 1991, Ion Gonțea 1991 - februarie 1992). Din 1992 până în 1996 primar ales al Brașovului a fost Adrian Moruzi candidatul Convenției Democrate, iar din 1996 până în 2004 liberalul Ioan Ghișe. Actualul primar, George Scripcaru, desemnat în urma alegerilor locale din 2004 și reales în 2008, este membru al Partidului Democrat-Liberal, fiind totodată și vicepreședinte al acestuia. Consiliul Local este compus din 27 de consilieri împărțiți astfel după rezultatul alegerilor locale din 2012. 10 iunie : Alte instituții administrative * Poșta Brașov: Director Gabriel Dragomir * Parchetul de pe lângă Curtea de Apel Brașov: Procuror general Șaramet A. Viorel * Curtea de Apel Brașov: Judecător Drăghici Octavian * Brigada de Pompieri Brașov: Lt. col. Ioan-Stelian Rechițean * Poliția Municipiului Brașov: Comisar Șef de Poliție David Ioan Dorel * Poliția Comunitară Brașov: Director Eugen Aldea * Comandamentul Jandarmilor din Brașov: Lt. Col. Mircea Gavrilă * Centrului Militar Județean din Brașov Col. Ion-Georgică Boltinescu * Administrația Finanțelor Publice a Municipiului Brașov: Director Lucian Voinescu * Biroul Vamal Brașov: Șef birou Viorel Șoptică Mai multe instituții pot fi găsite aici. Cartiere Brașovul are 14 cartiere, după cum urmează: thumb|250px|Cartierul Noua * Noua – Dârste * Astra (Steagu Roșu) * Valea Cetății * Florilor – Craiter (Kreiter) * Centrul Nou - Centrul Civic * Tractorul * Bartolomeu Nord * Bartolomeu * Centrul Vechi * Prund – Șchei * Triaj * Uzina 2 * Stupini * Poiana Brașov – având un caracter total special de al restului orașului datorită principalelor funcțiuni: turism montan de nivel internațional. Aceste cartiere se împart, la rândul lor, în zone mai mici, subcartiere, cu denumire consacrată, cele mai mici diviziuni ale orașului fiind însă intersecțiile sau zonele cu denumiri celebre (Onix, Ceasu' Rău, Gemenii, Făget, Mielul Alb, Modarom etc.). Zona Metropolitană Relații externe Orașe înfrățiteDate al sitului oficial al Brașovului, din 12 februarie 2010 * 20px|Finlanda Tampere, Finlanda, din 1989 * 20px|Franţa Tours, Franța, din 1990 * 20px|Japonia Musashino, Japonia, din 1991 * 20px|Ungaria Győr, Ungaria, din 1993 * 20px|Israel Rishon LeZion, Israel, din 1996 * 20px|Israel Netanya, Israel, din 1999 * 20px|Danemarca Holstebro, Danemarca, din 2005 * 20px|Belarus Minsk, Belarus, din 2005 * 20px|Grecia Trikala, Grecia, din 2005 * 20px|Regatul Unit Leeds, Marea Britanie Orașe partenere * Consulate * 20px|Iordania Consulatul onorific al Regatului Hașemit al Iordaniei * 20px|Franţa Consulatul onorific al Franței. Altele Asociații sau Rețele europene în care municipiul Brașov este membru: * Les Rencontres - asociație culturală * AVEC - Alianța Orașelor Europene de Cultură * Energie-Cites Personalități * Alexandru Andrieș (n. 13 octombrie 1954), arhitect, grafician, compozitor, interpret de muzică * George Bariț (n. 1812, Jucu de Jos, județul Cluj - d. 2 mai 1893, Sibiu), istoric și publicist * Valentin Bakfark (n. 1507 sau 1527 - d. 15 august 1576), compozitor renascentist * Lucian Blaga (n. 9 mai 1895 - d. 6 mai 1961), elev la Gimnaziul românesc * Günther Bosch (n. 1937), jucător de tenis de câmp * Doina Cornea (n. 30 mai 1929, Brașov), poetă și disidentă anticomunistă * Diaconul Coresi (d. 1583, Brașov), meșter tipograf, traducător * George Dima (Gheorghe Dima) (n. 10 octombrie 1847 - d. 4 iunie 1925), muzician și compozitor * Dimitrie Eustatievici (n. (1730 - d. 1796), dascăl și autor de manuale și gramatici. * Hermann Fabini (n. 8 octombrie 1938), arhitect, istoric de artă și politician * Brassaï (Gyula Halász; n. 9 septembrie 1899 - d. 7 iulie 1984), fotograf * Johannes Honterus (n. 1498 - d. 23 ianuarie 1549), teolog reformator sas * Ștefan Octavian Iosif (n. 11 septembrie 1875, Brașov - d. 22 iunie 1913, București), poet și traducător român * József Koszta (n. 1861 - d. 1949), pictor * Matthias Lassel (n. 16 noiembrie 1760 - d. 23 iunie 1834), oftalmolog de faimă europeană * Marius Lăcătuș (n. 4 aprilie 1964), fotbalist, câștigător în 1986 al Cupei Campionilor Europeni cu Steaua București * Peter Maffay (Makkay; n. 30 august 1949), muzician * Hans Mattis-Teutsch (1884-1960), pictor * Adolf Meschendörfer (n. 8 mai 1877 - d. 4 iulie 1962), scriitor * Harald Meschendörfer (n. 14 iunie 1909 - d. 23 septembrie 1984), pictor și grafician * Ioan Meșotă (n. 1837 - d. 1878), profesor, membru corespondent al Academiei Române * Andrei Mureșanu (n. 16 noiembrie 1816 - d. 12 octombrie 1863), poet, profesor, parte din familia Mureșenilor, gazetari și scriitori * Dieter Nisipeanu (n. 1 august 1976), șahist * Gernot Nussbächer (n. 22 august 1939) istoric, arhivar, scriitor de limba germană * Radu Prișcu (n. 22 ianuarie1921 d.24 februarie1987), pedagog și inginer constructor de baraje (Barajul Vidraru)) * Dumitru Prunariu (n. 27 septembrie 1952), cosmonaut * Nicolae Purcǎreahttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yZZYcjc1cM (n. 13 decembrie 1923, Brașov) cetățean de onoare al Brasovului,fost luptător anticomunist( Aiud,Pitesti,Canal,luptǎtor în munți la Topoloveni) * Sextil Pușcariu (n. 4 ianuarie 1877 - d. 5 mai 1948), academician, scriitor și filolog * Christian W. Schenk (n. 11 noiembrie 1951), Poet, eseist * Georg Scherg (1917-2002), scriitor * Doris Schmidts (n. 10 octombrie 1988), Miss Germany 2009 * Alexandru Surdu (n. 24 februarie 1938), filosof, membru titular al Academiei Române * Christian Tell 1808 1884, politician și general unul din fondatorii societății secrete Frăția * Nicolae Teclu (n. 18 octombrie 1839, Brașov - d. 13 iulie 1916, Viena), chimist, inventator * Ion Țiriac (n. 9 mai 1939), sportiv și om de afaceri Cetățeni de onoare Începând cu 1992, Primăria municipiului Brașov a acordat titlul de cetățean de onoare al municipiului, uneori post-mortem, acelor brașoveni care s-au distins în mod deosebit în diverse domenii, ori persoanelor care și-au adus contribuția la dezvoltarea orașului și promovarea sa. Lista completă, cu motivele acordărilor acestui titlu, poate fi găsită aici. Presă Presa brașoveană își are începuturile în ziarele secolelor XVIII-XIX. În 1838 a apărut, „cu prea înaltă voe”, primul ziar românesc din Brașov, „Gazeta Transilvaniei”, la doi ani după „Foaia pentru minte inimă și literatură”. Dintre publicațiile scrise sunt de remarcat Kronstadter Zeitung, Brassói Lapok, Bună ziua Brașov, revista Chip, Dacia Jurnal Brașov, Gazeta de Transilvania, Monitorul Expres, Transilvania Expres, revista Zile și Nopți. Televiziunile și posturile de radio locale au apărut după 1990. În mare parte sunt studiouri teritoriale ale posturilor naționale. Sport thumb|right|250px|Complexul Sportiv «Olimpia» Brașovul are o veche tradiție în domeniul sportului, încă de la sfârșitul secolului XIX înființându-se aici primele organizații sportive (Asociația de Tir, Școala de Gimnastică și Cântări). Muzeul Sportului Transilvănean este printre cele mai vechi de acest gen din țară, și prezintă evoluția unor sporturi consacrate în oraș. În perioada comunistă se organizau universiade, daciade la care participau obligatoriu și sportivii brașoveni. Astăzi, infrastructura Brașovului permite practicarea unor sporturi diverse precum: fotbal, rugby, tenis, ciclism, handbal, planorism, schi, patinaj, alpinism,paintball, bowling, înot, tir, baschet, arte marțiale, echitație, volei sau gimnastică de întreținere. Nici sporturile la masă nu au fost uitate: ruletă, cărți (mai ales în cazinouri), biliard sau tenis de masă. În fiecare an, în preajma zilei de 15 Noiembrie, la Brașov se organizează un cross în memoria victimelor autorităților comuniste din 1987. Tot anual, la Baza Sportivă „Olimpia”, se desfășoară competiția de tenis „Brașov Challenge Cup”. Merită amintite o serie de instituții și locații de practicare a sportului: |- | * FC Brașov * Forex Brașov * Rulmentul Brașov * Federația Română de Karate Modern (F.R.K.M.) * Baza sportivă „Olimpia”, cu Muzeul Sportului Transilvănean. * Bazinul Olimpic Brașov * Tineretului * Stadionul Municipal * Stadionul Dinamo * Complexul Sportiv „Ion Țiriac” * Sala Sporturilor * Bazinul Alpin * Direcția Județeană pentru Tineret și Sport Note Bibliografie * ¹ Valentin Bodea, Note asupra economiei brașovene din sec. XX * Silviu Pop, Ștefan Princz, Brașov, ghid turistic , Ed. Pentru Turism, București 1974. * Sextil Pușcariu, Brașovul de altădată, Ed. Dacia, Cluj-Napoca, 1977. * Dorina Negulici, Brașovul - Oraș cetate, Brașov, 2000. * Vasile Oltean, Istoricul tradițiilor din Șcheii Brașovului * Vasile Oltean, Junii brașoveni * Maria Dogaru, Din Heraldica României. Album, Ed. Jif, București 1994. * Dicționar Enciclopedic - vol. I, Ed. Enciclopedică, București, 1993 * Gernot Nussbächer, Caietele Corona, Ed. Aldus, Brașov * Pagini Aurii, ediția 2005-2006 * ADAC - Straßenatlas Ost-Europa, ADAC e.V., München, 1993 * Octav Șuluțiu, "Brașov" - Fundația pentru literatură și artă "Regele Carol II" * Legături externe * Primăria Municipiului Brașov; * Municipiul Brașov; * [http://www.openmap.ro/index.php?lat=45.6528&lon=25.6102&zoom=13&layers=0B00FTTTTTFFT Harta Brașovului inclusiv planificator de rute la www.openmap.ro]; * Galerie foto obiective turistice din Brașov; * Videoclip - Brașov, orasul lalelelor; * Paradisul Acvatic Brașov; * Brasov.net Categorie:Brașov Categorie:Orașe în județul Brașov Categorie:Municipii în România Categorie:Orașe în România Categorie:Localități cu denumiri schimbate ace:Braşov an:Brașov ar:براشوف az:Brаşоv be:Горад Брашаў be-x-old:Брашаў bg:Брашов br:Braşov ca:Brașov cs:Brašov da:Brașov de:Brașov el:Μπρασόβ en:Brașov eo:Brașov es:Brașov et:Brașov eu:Braşov fa:براشوف fi:Brașov fr:Brașov gl:Brașov he:בראשוב hr:Brașov (grad) hu:Brassó id:Braşov ie:Braşov io:Braşov it:Brașov ja:ブラショフ ka:ბრაშოვი ko:브라쇼브 la:Corona (Dacia) li:Braşov lt:Brašovas lv:Brašova nl:Brașov nn:Braşov no:Brașov oc:Brașov pl:Braszów pnb:براشوو ps:براشوف pt:Brașov roa-rup:Brashov ru:Брашов scn:Braşov sco:Braşov sh:Brašov simple:Braşov sk:Brašov (mesto) sr:Брашов sv:Brașov tg:Брашов tr:Brașov uk:Брашов vi:Braşov vo:Braşov war:Braşov zh:布拉索夫